No es que lo quiera
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: No se trata de celos, ni de ira ni de miedos infundados en perderlo. No se trata de cariño, de eso está más que seguro. ArgentinaxChile.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son total propiedad de la comunidad de Latinhetalia._

* * *

**NO ES QUE LO QUIERA**

No es que se trate de celos cuando Martín coquetea con Uruguay o con quién sea. Ni de que de la mismísima nada se le salgan gruñidos inconscientes cuando lo ve sonreírle a cualquier persona. No se trata de un confuso sentimiento abrumador que le carcome el pecho cuando los ojos dedican la mirada por el cuerpo de Hernández entrelazado tan íntimamente con esa chica mientras baila tango; ni de un deseo enloquecedor por llevársela hacia las afueras del lugar jalándola del pelo y enseñarle al maldito argento que con Chile no se juega, y menos de ese modo.

No es que sienta náuseas de saberse temeroso por perder lo que tanto anhela cuando ve que Martín está hablando con Paraguay sobre mate, o con Uruguay sobre tangos. Ni con Francia sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Ni mucho menos con Inglaterra mientras pareciera encogerse por el mundo cuando Argentina, sometido a la inconsciencia que el alcohol del whiskey significa, le regala miradas odiosas y llenas de picardía.

No es que deteste que Martín lo ignore cuando Manuel, caprichoso como él solo, se le pasee por el frente haciéndose el hueón y que la víctima rubia le dedique su más despreciable indiferencia. Y no es que luego de ello se dedique a echar insultos a medio mundo.

No se trata de confusas ideas y movimientos torpes los que lo obligan a mirarlo a la cara a unos cuantos metros de distancia, imponiendo sus ojos marrones en la República Argentina hasta que por sentirse observado éste le devuelve la mirada. Y no es que se sonroje hasta parecer un tomate cuando Martín le guiña el ojo y se relame el labio superior mientras lo mira aún. Chile prefiere girar el rostro hacia un lado rascándose disimuladamente la nuca, siguiendo con su trago.

Cuando Paraguay se le acerca de pronto, como una persona que sólo busca entablar una conversación, los ojos chilenos se posan en cualquier parte menos en los simpáticos temas de discusión que Daniel intenta proponer. Chile le confirma con monosílabos, haciendo viajar los ojos por su vaso de cerveza a medio terminar, la barra del lugar, Perú y Bolivia conversando quién sabe qué, y por último se alojan en Argentina. Lo escrutan, lo estudian, intentan memorizar cada detalle por más ínfimo que sea de aquella perfecta silueta. Martín lo vuelve a mirar, a lo que Manuel responde con el mismo gesto antipático: mirar hacia otro lado. Hazte el hueón, se dice una y mil veces. Lo que no comprende es por qué se lo dice ahora, cuando ya hace bastante rato mantiene esa política.

No se trata de que trate de ignorar a Paraguay por mirar a Argentina, no. Claro que no. Que el rucio ese haga lo que quiera, lo tiene sin cuidado. Que vaya y se apegue más de lo necesario a Uruguay cuando bailan, que le sonría con astucia mientras arrastra la nariz por el cuello de su primo… le da lo mismo. ¡Sí, le da lo mismo! ¡Y no, no va a ir hasta ellos y hacer una escenita de celos! Chile no está para esos trotes. No a esas alturas.

No es que le hierva la sangre ver a Sebastián retorcerse de placer entre los brazos de Martín, mientras las demás personas caminan en las distancias obstaculizándole la vista para mirarlos. No es que sea voyerista, pero esa mirada verde sobre el uruguayo es… excitante, y dejar de verla le es imposible. ¿Por qué no puede ser él quien entrelace sus piernas así con las de Martín? Pero se vuelve a responder y a aplicar la misma norma: hazte el hueón.

Sí, definitivamente es lo mejor. Por lo menos hasta que Hernández lo vuelva a mirar.

Suficiente fue cuando Argentina le volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Artigas. Estaban frente a frente, y evitar contestarle con una sonrisa tímida, de esas que siempre hacía, era una verdadera cruzada. Le costaba mantenerse serio, y todo porque Martín era todo un seductor. De pronto entonces Uruguay se aleja de Argentina sólo lo necesario para mirarlo, y Chile siente explotar mil veces cuando los labios uruguayos se van acercando a los de Hernández. Si no fuera por esa mirada indescriptible que Argentina le dedicaba a él, y no a Sebastián, sabría que Martín lo hacía sólo para sacarle celos. Qué demonios, como si fuera a lograrlo.

Que es encantador, lo es. Pero Manuel no va a negar que está completamente loco. Es un psicótico, un imbécil, un hueón cagado de la cabeza. ¿Y por qué mierda sonríe como un idiota mientras piensa todo eso de Argentina? No debería sonreír… ¡No debería sonreír si todo eso se trata de no quererlo!

No, no es que lo quiera. No es que esté celoso, no es que le lleguen a rechinar los dientes por sentir toda esa ira contra Uruguay. ¡Que le deje de pellizcar la uva, mierda! ¡Argentina es suyo! O eso pensó siempre…

Un giño por parte de Martín hacia Manuel. Suficiente hecho para saber que es sólo para molestarlo. No va a caer en el mismo jueguito otra vez, porque ya cayó mil veces en una sola noche. Argentina coquetea sin comprometer los sentimientos con su primo, eso está bien. Sí, está bien… mientras no le diga "te amo" o no le dedique una sonrisa sincera.

Los modismos argentinos siendo susurrados entre su aire le vuelven a llamar la atención. Paraguay sigue con lo suyo, hablándole aún.

—Sí, _Dani_… te-tení' toda la razón…—dice distraído, sin siquiera mirarlo. Sigue con los ojos más que atornillados en Argentina, y éste parece burlarse de él. Un rojo intenso acude a las mejillas chilenas casi de forma instantánea, y decide que lo mejor es salir de allí.

Se dirige al baño, donde se mira en el inmenso espejo frente a él. Se moja la cara con las manos para intentar, ingenuamente, apagar el calor de sus mejillas.

—No podí' caer en su juego hueón… ¡No podí' ser tan _weta_! —le dice a su reflejo como un loco. Qué importaba lo que piensen de él. Le importaba lo mismo que Argentina bailando con Uruguay.

Sí, claro.

Sale del baño, volviendo al mismo lugar de antes. Las luces vuelven a embargarlo y el ambiente alegre de la fiesta lo envuelve de nuevo en una felicidad superficial. Pide otra cerveza como si fuera el único maldito trago que sirven ahí. La recibe, da la espalda a la barra, cruza las piernas y afirma el codo sobre ésta. Sigue mirando al frente, donde esos dos imbéciles siguen con lo suyo, y él se mantiene al margen de la situación, como un imbécil también, bajo su misma política barata y orgullosa.

La música termina, comenzando una distinta inmediatamente. Ahora más lenta, más sensual. Argentina invita a Uruguay a un trago y, por lo que Manuel puede ver, se dirigen hacia donde está el chileno. ¡Mierda! ¡Que lo encuentre ya solo a ese argento hijo de puta!

Se sitúan a un costado de González, quien los mira de reojo. Siguen esas ganas innegables de partirle la cara a puñetazos a Argentina y de hacer lo mismo luego con Uruguay. Vuelve a girar hacia la barra jugando con un pedazo de papel que encontró recién. Pero los ojos se le desvían solitos hacia su lado izquierdo. No puede evitar intentar escuchar la conversación que tienen, no puede ignorarlos.

Argentina lo mira de pronto otra vez y Chile agacha la cabeza. Intercambia palabras con Sebastián y, como en un odioso sueño del que no quieres despertar, Martín se le acerca.

—Che, Manu… ¿Querés bailar? —le propone intentando ser lo más amable posible, pero ese tono pícaro y adorablemente orgulloso de Argentina siguen latentes allí, en su preciosa esencia. Le faltó solamente que le giñara el ojo e hiciera una pose de galán, cosa a la que Chile hubiera respondido con un rotundo no, seguido de un rosario ícono de su lenguaje chileno.

—No—se limita a decir, volviendo a mirar su trago sobre la barra.

—¿Estás enojado? —Lo mira a los ojos luego de tomar su mentón y hacer que lo vea, obligándolo a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—¿Qué hueá te importa?

—Entonces sí, estás enojado.

Se queda callado. No es una persona mentirosa, así que faltar a su cometido no está dentro de lo que quiere hacer esa noche. No va a decir que está enojado o que no lo está, pues no es necesario.

—Voy a preguntarte de nuevo, ¿vale? —en un movimiento rápido lo abraza de la cintura y lo hace girar por completo hacia él, llevándoselo hacia la pista del centro. —¿Querés bailar?

—¿Y por qué chucha no le decí' a tu primo mejor? —dice mientras es arrastrado por Argentina.

—No me digás que te pusiste celoso—lo suelta un poco, pero aún sigue más que pegado al cuerpo del chileno—. Ay, Manu… sos un amor, ¿sabés?

—Cállate hueón. No estoy celoso.

La dureza de sus palabras se apaga entonces cuando Martín intenta hacer que se mueva al ritmo de la música. Su rostro está más que adherido al cuello chileno, haciéndole cosquillas. Se ríe un poco, suficiente muestra de debilidad para Argentina.

—Y lo negás…—suelta una risita—te conozco muy bien, che… Sé que estabas celoso mientras bailaba con Uruguay.

—¡Para de hablar hueás oh! —Y vuelve a ser el mismo arisco de siempre— Si a mí me da lo mismo lo que…

—Dejá de mentir, Manu—dice, interrumpiendo al chileno. Se aleja de su cuello y lo mira a la cara, cosa que hace a González girar el rostro hacia un lado—. Me querés, decilo… No me voy a reír ni a enojar… todo lo contrario.

—No es que te quiera…—susurra aún con el rostro hacia un lado, y la sonrisa de Martín se borra al instante.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es…—se le hace difícil, pero sabe bien que vale la pena decirlo. Sí, de eso está seguro. Más que seguro— es que te amo.

Argentina sonríe de nuevo, abrazándolo con más fuerza que nunca. Con toda la felicidad que tenía guardada para ese momento.

—Yo también, mi flaquito…—dice, y le besa la mejilla.

Lo último que Manuel recuerda de esa fiesta, es ver a Argentina dándole la mano a Uruguay, leyendo en sus labios un delicado "gracias".

·

·

·

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Ya echaba tanto de menos escribir sobre ellos me puse a escribir ramdommente hace unos días y salió esto xD quería darle otro enfoque a las actitudes del Manu, mostrando una faceta que sé bien que la tiene aunque se esfuerce por ocultarla._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado x3! ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
